Family
by HeyWatsUp
Summary: Note up.
1. Sam and Greta

"What are you doing?" A girl with long wavy brown hair and blue eyes, asked. She was quite fidgety. "Get back here!" she demanded. "If you enter that office you'll be in the trouble. The girl stepped out farther into the hallway.

"Will you shut up!" The other girl with long, straight brown hair and blue eyes, ordered. She tip toed farther and farther away from the their room. Suddenly a hand grabbed onto her arm, she jumped and saw it was only her friend. "What the hell Greta!" she exclaimed, shrugging the hand off her arm.

"Sorry," Greta replied, taking back her hand. "Why do you want to go in there anyways?"

The other girl turned around, facing back into the dark hallway, "I want my journal back! I write in that every night and I'm not going to end my ritual just because Sister Mary Francis took it."

"Sam, we're going to get in so much trouble if we get caught!" Greta complained, walking behind her friend.

"Then go back!" Sam shouted. The girl shook her head and stood up straight, like a solider. It was not use, you tell Greta was still a nervous wreck.

"ah, Ms. Bolton, Ms. Evans, what are you doing out in the hallway so late at night?" A Sister asked, flashing them with her flashlight. "This is the third time this week you have disobeyed the rules." The Sister mainly fixed her eyes on Sam. "You know the rules if you break three major rules will have to find your parents."

"Find them if you want, they never wanted me in the first place!" Sam replied. She hated it when they said 'parents'. What was the point of calling your parents if they didn't want you in the first place. "Call them all you want. They brought me to this House in the first place!"

"Samantha Bolton, do not use that tone of voice with me!" The Sister demanded.

Greta held onto her friends arm, leaning over, "what are you doing, I thought you wanted to meet your parents," she whispered in a wondering tone.

"I'm calling your mom!" The Sister threatened, walking to the office. "Could back to your room!" The girls did as they said and walked back to the room they ditched.

"See my plan work, we get to live with our mom again!" Sam exclaimed, clapping to herself.

Greta jumped on top of her bed, "you mean you get to live with your mom, we have different moms!"

"Oh yeah, I've always thought we had different dads, I mean you have the name Evans and I have the name Bolton." The two girls laid down on their beds, thinking of what was going to happen to them.

"Here's what I think," Greta said, facing her sister. "My mom used gave me her last name and your mom used dad's last name."

Sam nodded, "I guess, I would used my last name too, if my husband or boyfriend left me with a kid."

Soon the two began a conversation about who stupid boys were. Always bothering girls and doing nasty stuff, well, that's what they thought boys did. _Knock_.

"Come in!" Greta called. The knob turned to let in Sister Mary Francis and the Sister that yelled at them, Sister Josephine.

"I talked to both of your moms and they said they live too far to come and get you," Sister Mary Francis paused. Sam and Greta knew what their moms' meant, they didn't want them. "But, however I spoke to your father and he would be glad to have his daughters live with him."

"But I thought he didn't know about us!" Sam responded.

Well," Sister Mary Josephine walked towards Sam's bed and sat down, placing her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sister Mary Francis and I decided it was time to let your father know, so we called him a few weeks ago and told him the story of his two missing daughters. We wanted to surprise you and both you and Greta got in trouble three times."

"Of course Mother Angela's rule, three strikes, call their parents..." Sister Mary Francis continued.

"Why didn't you just tell dad to come here and adopt us?" Greta pondered. Sam rolled her eyes, she already knew the answer.

"You were going to get adopted tomorrow and you still are, we didn't know that you would get in trouble three times." Sister Mary Francis smiled.

"So, if we didn't get in trouble, we would still live our dad?" Sam's faced beamed with excitement at her question. The two Sisters nodded with huge smiles on their faces. Sam and Greta screamed with excitement. The jumped off their beds and hugged each Sister.

"Go to sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow." The Sisters smiled at the girls and slowly left the room. "I'm going to miss them."

"Yes, they always make me smile," Sister Josephine replied. The Sisters walked toward their rooms, laughing and giggling on the way. Sam and Greta reminded them so much of themselves when they were younger. You guessed it Mary Francis and Josephine were Sisters and blood sisters.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

"Troy, my man!" Chad exclaimed, giving his friends a noogie. "I can't believe you're finally going to see your daughters!"

Troy smiled nervously, "me too."

"Don't worry Troy," Taylor said, reassuring him. "They will love you, like we do."

"So, which one is Gabriella's daughter?" Chad asked, arm over Troy's shoulder as they walked to Taylor's brand new van.

"The Sister didn't say but I think is it Sam, since Greta has the last name 'Evans'," Troy said. He opened the passenger door and stepped in. Chad, being the only one that can drive got into the driver's seat. The car is still Taylor's, her test is coming up in two days. Chad bought the van for her and the kids.

Taylor opened the sliding door, letting her kids in, Melanie and Danial. Melanie was turning thirteen, two years younger than Sam and Greta. Danial, sweet little Danial, was turning seven in a month.

"Wow, Sharpay must have hated you, to stick with her last name!" Chad said. Taylor would have slapped his head if the kids weren't there. Troy's face dropped. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"No, it's okay, if I only I knew they were pregnant, they never told me!" Troy rested his chin on his hand. He felt guilty leaving both Sharpay and Gabriella when they were both pregnant. "I ruined their lives!"

"No you didn't," Taylor replied. "You slept with Gabs and then she broke up with you two weeks later and moved to New York, you got together with Sharpay, she left you and moved to California." She stopped, she knew it was hard for him to hear. "The reason they left wasn't because they didn't love you, they were pregnant! I mean if they stayed there everyone would start rumors about them and you, and so they left. For Gabs, her mom got moved to New York. Boy, her mom was mad, but she got over it. Shar, on the other, moved to California to live with her Aunt Laura. Her dad was pissed and he wanted to kill whoever got his daughter pregnant."

That did not make Troy feel any better. "Thanks," he said, sarcastically.

"When they gave birth, Sharpay and Gabby moved here, since the best orphanage is here, Charity House, but they couldn't stand the fact seeing you and moved back, but leaving their daughters behind." Taylor sighed. She missed Gabby and Sharpay a lot, they were like the bestest friend ever.

"Why didn't they tell me?!" Troy yelled, scaring Chad.

"Troy, you were eighteen!" Taylor told him. "How would you feel, at eighteen having two daughters!"

He nodded. Taylor was right, she always was.

The car ride from the Danforth resident was quiet, except for Melanie and Danial fighting, giving Taylor a major head ache. Ten minutes later they arrived at the Orphanage. It was huge, as big as a Convent. Well, it was part Convent, part orphanage. Once they parked the car, the five headed for the entrance, excitement and nervousness glooming over them.

Troy could feel his heart pounding against his chest, his palms were sweaty and he felt like he could faint at any second.

"Mom, Uncle Troy, looks sick!" Melanie whined, staring Troy, tapping his foot on the floor. "Someone call the doctor!" she cried.

"Shhh," Taylor said, placing her finger over her lips.

"You must be Troy Bolton, I'm Sister Mary Francis!" Troy looked up to the Sister who stood in front of him. He stood up, wiping his hands on his pants. Once his hands were dry, Troy shook the Sister's hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said, in a shaky voice.

The Sister laughed, "don't be nervous, they are pretty excited to meet you!" Troy smiled, not his sweet smile that made girls melt. The smile he used when he was nervous or about to puke.

"Greta!" A voice yelled from down the hall. They saw two girl walking towards them. Actually one was standing, looking over one that tripped.

"My bad," the other one spoke, scratching her head. She lifted herself up, dusting off her pants. The girl shivered, and grabbed her bags. "Aren't you excited?"

"Nah, I'm hungry!" the taller one answered, making Greta, Taylor and Chad giggle. Sam patted her stomach. "My stomach says give me food."

"Well, mine says, I'm going to puke."

Sam gave Greta a disgusted look, "ew." Greta smiled. "Thanks, now I'm not hungry!"

Greta punched her sister playfully, "Sam, can't you ever make up your mind?"

"I did, until you changed it!" Troy looked at his daughters. Each one had a different personality.

Troy knew, well, thought that Sam was Gabriella's daughter but acted more like Sharpay. On the other hand, Greta acted more like Gabriella. He sighed, maybe it was just how they were brought up. Boy, was he wrong. They were brought up by the same people.

"Samantha, Greta, you're here!" Sister Mary Francis cried. Tears were flowing down her face. Tears of joy and sadness. "I'm going to miss you so much!" The Sister opened her arms wide and took them in for a hug, squeezing them to death. Sam made a choking face, while Greta smiled, face turning blue.

She placed them back down. Greta collapsed on the floor, trying to catch some air. Sam squatted, taking deep breaths in.

"Ahem," Troy cleared his throat, getting the duo's attention. He gave them a slight smile and wave. Only Greta returned it.

"Girls this is your father, Troy Bolton! A gasp came out of Sam's mouth and a squeal escaped Greta's.

**I hope you like it so far. No flames but please review. Also can you guess which daughter is Gabs and which one is Shars? Next chapter tomorrow. I do not own anything, except the characters not in the HSM movie. I own the plot, Sam, Greta, the Sisters, Melanie, Danial, Charity House and everything else that was NOT in the movie. **

**Hehe, anyways this story will be a drama. It will get pretty sad. Also Troy chooses over Sharpay and Gabriella. But its a secret. Troyella or Troypay. **


	2. NOTE

Holy.

When was the last time I updated this story? I think maybe a year ago. Sorry this isn't an update just a note, don't hurt me.

My friend, xsammiix will be completing this for me. She said she'll make it her top priority because she's deleting her other stories and will repost them when she completes this one and her Troypay GossipGirl fiction. So Summer Nights and Mr. Right will be reposted around next year or whenever she decides to.

Sorry for the inconvience.

-Amethyst


End file.
